Love Games
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: TRANSLATED from french. Original title 'Amours ludiques' by Anders Andrew. The twins have always loved games, being together and discovering new things through each other. With that in mind, they might just want to play... hitachiincest, lemons, PWP
1. Game Start

Translator's note: Hey everybody! In case you missed it in the summary, this is NOT my story. It was written by the talented **Anders Andrew** and this is my attempt at translating it from French. I wanted to try my hand at translating and this was a story I absolutely loved. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did!

(translated from the original story) **Author's (yes, I have the gall to give myself that status, is that egocentric? I am the author of an essentially lemonesque fic XD) note: In fact, I want to point out that this fic contains only hot scenes (more or less). There is in fact a plot line, the pretext for the lemons, but it isn't really the main subject of the story. The subject, I repeat, is lemon, lemon, lemon! In fact, each chapter is a lemon! XD (except the intro)**

**However, I don't believe that is due reason to view this fic with contempt. I know it's a genre that is often looked down on, as it often of poor quality. And I'll admit that where the narration is concerned, it's a pretty empty arc. But don't go thinking you'll find lacking description here… I think I have managed to give these texts the elementary basics of fiction, those being a coflict, action and thought.**

**After that, it's up to you to decide…**

**PS: I almost forgot to mention that this fic was inspired by reading "Fantasme" by crak craK belin (if you know what I mean…hehe). I told myself "What, already done? Hey, well they aren't very creative! " XD**

…..

Thoughtful, Kaoru gazed out the window. From where he was, he could see his brother, sitting on the steps of the porch that lead to the garden. He must have been thinking as well.

Trying to focus – whenever he looked at Hikaru he couldn't help but lose himself in his thoughts, a troublesome habit he'd picked up during the long hours of class- he turned his eyes away and focused them on the blank page placed in front him on the oak window frame.

He tapped the paper with his pencil, trying to find ideas.

…

Hikaru was trying to find ideas. He was certain his brother was watching him from their bedroom. They'd parted ways so that they wouldn't be influenced by each other, but the stare aimed at his back was practically burning him. He had a huge urge to turn around and stick his tongue out at him.

First, he had to fill the page up. He tried to picture Kaoru, the things they could do together…

…..

Their relationship had always had a playful side. It was because of it that they'd discovered the world; through their bond, they could venture beyond the limits of their bubble, knowing they had each other for support.

The same was true for all their firsts. They'd experienced them all together for starters, and then, maybe, alone. However, it was always more fun when it was the two of them.

Learning how to swim. Going to school. Writing love letters. Kissing.

It was like a never-ending game. They hated being bored. And they were never bored together.

….

"There, finished!" Hikaru exclaimed, bursting in the room, proudly brandishing his page.

"How many ideas did you get?"

"Seven."

Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru smiled back.

"You too, right?"

They sat side by side, squishing together to fit in one chair, and compared their lists.

"Oh, I wrote that one down too."

"Yeah, this one too."

"So, that makes eight different propositions," Kaoru calculated.

His twin smiled devilishly. A smile that was immediately returned.

"This promises to be interesting," Hikaru purred at last, kissing him lightly.

….

Translator's note: Since I don't have to worry about coming up with the chapters, I can tell you ahead of time that I will be posting a new one every Sunday and Wednesday from now onward, so look forward to it!

I should warn you guys now that while this story promises 8 scenarios, there are only seven other chapters written so far and I'm not sure at this point if Anders Andrew plans on an eight, as the story is still marked incomplete. I'll find out and let you guys know.

Make sure to leave your love for the lovely plots!


	2. Restaurant

Translator's note: So it's been confirmed by Anders Andrew that there will NOT be a 9th chapter. Just a warning ahead of time.

On another note, OMG I'M LATE! I COMPLETELY FORGOT YESTERDAY WAS WEDNESDAY! Now, that that's out of my system, enjoy!:)

…..

With his chin resting on his hand, Hikaru was watching his brother lovingly.

"So, why are we here?" Kaoru asked.

His twin didn't answer and smiled at him mysteriously instead. The waiter chose to arrive at that moment.

"Can I get you anything?"

Sitting up, Hikaru hid himself behind the menu.

"Hmm… We would like the trout topped with black sturgeon eggs and capellone sauce…"

"And some French fries with ketchup," Kaoru finished.

The waiter seemed surprised but quickly composed himself.

"Will that be everything?"

"And two cokes," Kaoru added.

The waiter left, coming back a few minutes later with two tall glasses of iced coke.

He then disappeared again, leaving to go fill more orders.

Hikaru's smile widened. He observed his brother as he sipped at his beverage.

"To satisfy our tastes."

Kaoru looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I'm answering your question. Why we're here? To satisfy our tastes."

From his expression alone, Kaoru should have been able to guess what he was thinking. The double entendre of the words, though, didn't hit him until he felt something brushing against his leg and slowly move higher, wrinkling his pants as it went to reach his thigh, then…

"H-Hikaru…" he whimpered, fisting the tablecloth.

Devilish smile still in place, Hikaru savored the reaction.

"I've got talented feet, no?"

His twin blushed. Hikaru burst out laughing.

"We're here satisfying our tastes, right?" he added, a spark lighting his golden eyes.

He looked around and, seeing that nobody was paying attention to them, quickly slipped under the table.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out, flushing a darker red.

"Do you know why I picked this restaurant?" Hikaru asked him from under the table. "Their fish, apparently, is quite good. And their table clothes are very long."

Kaoru felt fingers trying to unbutton his pants and he tried to stop them.

"Hikaru, for goodness sake, you can't do this here!"

"It was one of your ideas, wasn't it?" he whispered back, spreading his thighs. "Doing it in public?"

He could have protested, but the will to do that left as he felt Hikaru start. Sucking him in slowly, the way he did so well and the way he liked it.

"Ha," Kaoru let slip before biting his lip.

"So hungry," Hikaru murmured, stopping for a moment before continuing more vigorously.

Kaoru closed his eyes, his hand automatically sliding under the table into his twin's hair.

He felt Hikaru tremble against his stomach, muffling a whimper. Hikaru loved Kaoru's fine fingers massaging his scalp, and Kaoru loved Hikaru's silk-like hair.

The latter quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down, rhythmically tightening his lips, his tongue frantically twirling.

The hand in his hair when rigid. He got what he was after.

A minute later, he calmly slipping back into his seat, wiping the corner of his mouth on his napkin.

Trying to catch his breath, Kaoru barely got out: "You… you are really… a dirty pervert…"

Hikaru chuckled. "And you're a pretty little exhibitionist. You're so sexy when you've just gotten yours…everybody is going to know what you've been doing."

Kaoru flushed again and wiped the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his forehead off with his sleeve.

"Your hair is messed up," he commented.

It was Hikaru's turned to blush as he tried to fix his hair hurriedly.

"Either way," Hikaru replied, suddenly serious. "Being so desirable… it's provoking."

It was Kaoru's turn to smile.


	3. Role Play

Translator's note: I hope that anybody out there who's reading these and checking them against the original version realizes this isn't a word for word translation… Why mention it here? There a few lines in here that gave me some trouble and, though it keeps its meaning, the wording is a little different….

That said, enjoy this next chapter! :D

….

Hikaru was currently searching for Kaoru. He became anxious whenever he wasn't around.

Kaoru had left the Host Club five minutes early, claiming he needed to use the bathroom, but Hikaru hadn't found him there.

"Kaoru!" he called out.

Suddenly, someone yanked him into a classroom.

"What are you doing?" he cried out, once he was in the room as he straightened his blazer.

Then he set eyes on his brother.

His eyes widened, Kaoru lips turning up in a coy smile.

"You like it?"

His eyes still big as saucers, Hikaru looked his twin over from head to toe.

"Because I have a Lolita fetish?" Hikaru asked, mockingly.

Kaoru lowered his head, flushing in shame.

"Although, I must admit you do look adorable like that," he whispered, moving closer to take Kaoru's hands in his.

His twin looked up at him, hope flashing in his eyes.

"So you… This pleases you, sensei?"

Hikaru laughed and caressed his cheek.

"Yes, I am pleased."

He tenderly kissed the slight schoolgirl.

"Hmm, sensei…" Kaoru sighed, eyes closed, when they broke apart.

With a smile, Hikaru kissed him again. His right hand slid under the skirt. His fingers met an obstacle of fabric, which they moved aside without hesitating. His fingers finally reached their goal, where they caressed the warm, damp skin.

Kaoru sat on the desk, staying closely wrapped around his twin. Hikaru placed a few kisses on his neck.

"Sensei… I love you… so much. Take me," Kaoru sighed sincerely.

Hikaru was stunned, the confession ringing in his ears, knotting up his throat.

Kaoru, surprised and unusually desperate, decided to take things into his own hands, tightening his legs around Hikaru middle and kissing him passionately, taking his face in his hands.

He then leaned back onto the desk, pulling Hikaru down with him, sliding his pants down to his ankles.

"Please…"Kaoru pleaded.

His brother looked him in the eyes, serious.

"Are you ready?" the 'teacher' asked.

"For you, always," the 'schoolgirl' answered, tenderly caressing his scalp.

He penetrated 'her' very slowly. The fingers on his shoulder tightened their hold.

"Ah! You're… so… tight," he groaned, forehead covered in a sheen of sweat, his voice breaking.

He began to thrust.

And they made love on the desk that was normally used by Kyouya. (with Tamaki XD)

"Ha…! Ha! Hhha," Kaoru whimpered.

"Shush," his twin murmured with difficulty. "We can't be heard."

With a final thrust, Hikaru got release at last, appeasing Kaoru at the same time.

They calmed down.

Hikaru, his breathing irregular and elbows on either side of his twin's body, was watching Kaoru. His eyes were closed, his pretty pink lips slightly swollen, warm sweet breath escaping them to caress his face. Several sweat soaked strands of hair were stuck to his forehead and he gently removed them, brushing back them behind his ear.

Kaoru whimpered in response, a smile blossoming on his adorable mouth, which made Hikaru notice he'd put on lip-gloss. Hikaru smiled at that, he'd really paid attention to detail.

Suddenly, he felt the hands on his shoulders move up into his hair and his twin was kissing him. He could feel the warm skin of Kaoru stomach rubbing against his, Kaoru's legs opening up to hold him between his knees.

Amused, he declared, completely content: "You are truly an invitation to lust."

"You can't say you didn't like it," Kaoru replied. "Besides, this was your idea."

The other nodded his head with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed him again.

"You _do _give me weird ideas sometimes …"

They burst out laughing together.


	4. Bath Time

Translator's note: What is it with Wednesdays? I keep forgetting! Sorry!

….

"Ahhh…," Kaoru sighed, submerging himself in the bath's burning water.

Once his body was used to the temperature, he relaxed.

With a satisfied smile, he slid to the bottom of the tub, underwater, and resurfaced several seconds later, hair wet and covered in suds.

He then leaned against the edge and gathered the bubbles around himself, like a little cloud. A bubble flew up to land on his nose. He blew on it and it popped.

Content, he closed his eyes and started to daydream.

A creak pulled him from his trance.

He sat up, realizing he had his chin underwater, and saw his brother, perched on the edge, watching him with his golden eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked softly, he was in a good mood. A docile mood.

"Oh, nothing. I came to check on you, that's all," his twin purred, still smirking.

Kaoru sat up a bit more and kissed Hikaru's lips.

Obviously, the smile had been a front. He succumbed immediately under the assault of tongue and soon they were exchanging a more than passionate kiss.

"You want to join me?" Kaoru asked languidly, slowly breaking away. "The bathtub, that was in the list, right?"

Hikaru nodded enthusiastically, all smiles. His eyes were shining in anticipation. Watching him frantically remove his clothes, Kaoru thought to himself that Hikaru really was a little boy. Always acting full of himself, but really… all he wanted was affection… and that would be his undoing.

With an interior chuckle, Kaoru told himself that, really, he was the one in control and no one else.

Hikaru finally slid into the tub with him. They squished together, not because of lacking room but simply because they wanted to.

"You're sticky," Hikaru commented, sweetly pecking Kaoru's cheek.

"Maybe, but _I'm _clean."

"So clean me, please," the dry haired boy mockingly begged.

"Gladly."

Kaoru captured Hikaru's lips with his own and pressed up against him. Together, they sunk into the water.

A minute later, they resurfaced, gasping for breath. Hikaru paused to regain his breath, but Kaoru immediately attached his mouth against his. Surprised, Hikaru let it happen, feeling his brother slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss. Lost in the sensations, he closed his eyes and whimpered, tightening his hold on his twin's damp shoulders.

At last, Kaoru let him go and he could regain his breath. Kaoru watched him amusedly. Hikaru dove for the hallow in his neck, kissing his throat and causing him to sigh.

Slowly, he slid his hands downward, moving his fingers like a pianist across the keys. He slid them gently toward his lower back.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru grabbed his twin's roaming fingers before he could make use of them and slipped one of them into his mouth, languidly sucking on it.

Hikaru watched him, hypnotized. He then felt Kaoru's hand between his legs, and then it moved further down, onto his bottom. He went rigid, knowing what was coming.

Suddenly, Kaoru licked at the corner of his lips. He trembled and at that moment Kaoru's fingers penetrated him.

He whimpered and lifted himself up a bit, braced on Kaoru's thighs. The latter's tongue began considerately laving at his right ear.

"You like it when I do that, no?" Kaoru murmured, lightly nibbling at him.

Hikaru swallowed and pressed closer against him as the fingers in his anus began to scissor him.

He let loose a small scream, that he muffled against Kaoru's shoulder. The latter smiled… how fragile he was in his hands. It was as if Hikaru couldn't so much as sit alone… He'd always needed to hold on to him to exist. And vice-versa. Together, they formed one.

Kaoru removed his fingers, petting his twin's wet hair with his other hand. It was soft, despite the water and bubbles in it. With another smile, Kaoru rubbed his nose against the nape of his beloved twin who was cradled in his arms.

He subtly moved his hips to position himself, lifting Hikaru, who said nothing, up a bit more.

He had been hard for a while, and it was starting to become painful. He slowly moved his hands downward in a gentle caress. Then they dived under the water and parted his lover's buttocks, to enter him gently, without any sudden thrusts.

Hikaru flinched, but he was soon flushing hotly, clenching his jaw to keep from screaming, pressing harder into Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru, on his side, was progressing slowly, pushing himself deeper, cheeks just as red and breath short.

Hikaru began to move, searching to impale himself a little more. They both flinched when Kaoru hit his prostate. Hikaru mewling in pleasure, Kaoru feeling the ring of muscle tightening a little. He thrust in and Hikaru moved. At the second thrust he contracted and Kaoru felt a warm liquid near his stomach that quickly dissolved in the bath water.

At last, four or five thrusts later, Kaoru also reached his climax, coming in his brother.

Exhausted, they lay next to each other, untangling themselves, on the edge of the tub.

Not a word was traded, but a shared smile blossomed on their lips.


	5. Swing

Swinging gently, Kaoru sadly watched the grass as it tickled his bare feet.

It was a little cool out, but that was the least of his worries.

Alone, sitting on the old swing as the night fell, he was thinking.

This place was on the outskirts of the woods, in an isolated corner of the country where they frequently spent their vacations. Vacation that were supposed to be deliciously filled with discoveries…

But everything had fallen apart. Hikaru was no longer here. Why had things changed so suddenly?

When they'd been kids, they had come here to play. This was the isolated hideaway where there was no adult supervision – they could easily lose their governess – where they'd invented their forbidden games. This swing…

Completely depressed, Kaoru let out a loud sighed. He felt so alone without Hikaru, so handicapped. As if he was a satellite that no longer had a planet around which to turn- the whole point of his existence!

He realized that his vision had become blurred, and when he touched his cheek he felt that it was wet. He wanted Hikaru. He wanted to be the only one for him, didn't want him to go look elsewhere, didn't want to see him smile at the neighborhood kids they'd met, didn't want him to accept their invitation to go out and have fun Especially when he himself just wanted to go home and snuggle under the blankets. But Hikaru had always been so selfish. He had seen something fun and had let himself be blissfully pulled along. And Kaoru hadn't gone with them. He hadn't felt like it this time.

Then Hikaru had told him to go home! How could he have said that? When usually it was he who refused to leave his beloved brother's side.

Yes. Kaoru suddenly felt there had been a shift; that he'd been left behind.

He started thinking the worst, that his twin had grown tired of him. His twin! That he'd grown tired of always seeing the same face, of them always thinking the same thing, of living closed off in their bubble even though Kaoru had tried to open it up a bit to the rest of the world. In the end, it was his fault! Hikaru had seen what the rest of the world had to offer and had preferred it to him, that's what must've happened…

Kaoru rubbed his eyes on his arm, sobbing quietly. He was brokenhearted.

The leaves rustled and caused him to lift his head.

Hikaru came out from between the trees of the small wood. Kaoru could barely see him in the pallid light of the setting sun. However, when he got nearer, he noticed a mark on his cheek.

He jumped to his feet and rushed to him.

"Hikaru! What happened? What happened to your cheek?"

He placed his hand on the darker skin and Hikaru whimpered.

"Don't worry…"

"How can you expect me not to worry? You were hit? Tell me who-"

Hiakru didn't let him finish and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't worry," he repeated in a voice strained by emotion.

Kaoru threw him a look through wide shocked eyes. Then he lowered them, shy, as Hikaru's in turn became tainted with worry.

"You were crying," he commented, his tone different, higher. "Why? Why Kaoru?"

Kaoru hugged him as an answer. It felt so good to feel him close once more, as if they'd never parted.

"I-I missed you?" he answered at last.

Hikaru sighed painfully at the declaration.

"You know I missed you too."

Kaoru captured his lips, Hikaru holding him against him, hands on his hips.

The heat of Hikaru's hands. Kaoru felt a wave of heat go through him. He stopped the kiss and took a few steps back, looking a little lost.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"You never told me where you got the mark…" he answered with feigned nonchalance as he sat down on the wooden swing.

His twin scratched his head, looking sheepish.

"Well…" He was looking for his words. "How should I put this…. When you left, I wanted to go back too. But I wanted to… prove to myself, I guess, that I could do something without you. Except, it was so boring. And you know what I'm like when I'm bored…"

Kaoru gave him an blank look that didn't need to be explained, he understood.

"Long story short, one of the guys had enough of me and they threw me out…" Sheepish, Hikaru lowered his head. "I'm really lame without you…"

Kaoru smiled again. Comeback, comeback… No, he wasn't that mean.

"Come on, come here…"

Hikaru came to stand in front of him and wrapped him in his arms. The swing was high and they were face to face even though Kaoru was sitting.

"It's dark," Hikaru noted after a few minutes of quiet tenderness.

With a half-smile, Kaoru nodded.

"Remember what we used to do here? A long time ago?" Hikaru asked.

This time, Kaoru's smiled widely. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on Hikaru's shoulder, and sweetly kissed his brother's lips.

"What are you thinking? Hmm?"

Hikaru's hands slid to the small of his back.

"Same as you, no doubt…"

Trapping Hikaru's body between his legs, Kaoru vigorously captured his lips and initiated a prolonged exploration of his mouth. When they broke apart at last, they were out of breath.

That didn't stop Hikaru from quickly taking of his tee shirt as well as Kaoru's to cover his chest and collarbone in kisses.

A curious tongue now headed for a nipple to test its firmness.

"Deviant," Hikaru whispered against his skin, nibbling affectionately at the obscenely pointed nub of pink flesh. He attacked the second one, then slowly made his way lower. He licked inside his bellybutton, explicitly imitating a sexual act, with the accompanying sounds, so as to further excite his wanton victim.

Victim who couldn't take it much longer.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whimpered, as his brother struggled to get his shorts off.

Kaoru lifted himself off the swing slightly so that they could be completely removed, finding himself completely naked and at his twin's mercy, who was now delicately licking the inside of his thighs, moving towards his straining manhood.

Hikaru, not being the type to do things half way, took him all the way in his mouth and then began a delicious up and down movement, tightening his lips at the head, his tongue moving over the throbbing member, pleasured shivers running across his back as his dear brother mewled and thrust his hips slightly to deepen the penetration into the warm humid mouth. He could feel fingers fisting into his hair, sign that his attentions had the desired effect, bringing Kaoru to total abandon. It was a moment of absolute tenderness that Hikaru fully appreciated when Kaoru reached his orgasm.

A moment that didn't take long to come, Kaoru muffling a cry, throwing his head back as his ass clenched on the rugged wooden bench, the muscles in his lower stomach brutally letting go, releasing the pressure.

With an ease born of habit, Hikaru sucked up his release with a certain perverse satisfaction. Managing to have Kaoru lose all reason, Kaoru who despite his sensitivity was unquestionably the more reasonable of the two, was a small personal exploit that, deep down, made him swell with pride. He swallowed and pulled away, smiling diabolically.

He got up and pulled a naked Kaoru against him.

"I love it when you do that," he told him, petting his back.

Kaoru was now the slightest bit shy. The feel of Hiakru's jeans against his sensitive skin was a stark contrast to the feel of his soft and sensual mouth. It made him shy, but didn't stop him from spreading his legs more to pull Hikaru even tighter against his chest.

"You're so cute when you come," Hikaru purred in his ear, making him blush.

He tried to calm the crazed beating of his heart and laughed.

"Enough for you to stay with me?" he asked in a tone that was relatively calm but pleading enough to have his brother rushing to answer.

"Of course, stupid! Always, even. Not only when we're…"

Hikaru cut himself off, unable to go on, it was his turn to blush. It was Kaoru who finished his sentence, hiding in the crook of his twin's neck wearing a devilish smile.

"When we're playing our forbidden games…."


	6. Elevator

Translator's note : I forgot Wednesday again! I dunno what's up with that!

Just a note to anybody who is doing the comparing to the original thing, yes, you'll notice that the original version of this chapter has the tenses switching up a bit throughout, going from pass to present. _My version_ unfortunately couldn't keep up with those switches because it didn't translate well.

Regardless, two chappies left guys! Enjoy this one !

…..

_Why?_

_Why?_

Why?

_Each of his thrusts makes me whimper. Why do I…_

_His hands slide on my hips. They're so identical to mine. Why do I want them to touch me?_

"Kaoru!"

The one in question arcs up.

"Yesssss. Oh!"

Everything had happened so quickly. They were in an elevator when, all of a sudden, Hikaru had hit the stop button, stopping them between floors.

His brother had thrown him a questioning look, which he'd answered with a devlish smirk.

"I want to do you…" he'd said, coming closer.

Kaoru had halfheartedly tried to push him away when Hikaru had trapped him against the mirror at the back of the lift with his body. Hikaru had quickly ridded him of his shirt though, causing Kaoru to shiver from both the sensual mouth at his neck and the cold glass at his back.

As his twin worked to undo his belt buckle, questions surfaced in Kaoru's mind. Hikaru was taking more and more initiative… it made him slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't help but think that instead, Hikaru should have been distancing himself to live his own life.

Of course, that's not really what he wanted. What he wanted was simply for Hikaru to be happy. Nonetheless, he wasn't sure that happiness could be summarized to their intense, yet so short-lived, encounters.

Not that they weren't absolutely wonderful, far from it. But each new experience seemed to strengthen their closeness, making them more than ever one being.

Kaoru didn't want to be separate from his brother. Yet, he refused to disappear entirely within him so that they were just one being. He wanted them to stay two different and distinct entities.

There lay the paradox that constantly tortured his thoughts.

For now, Hikaru had managed to undo his pants and was studiously applying himself to cover him in caresses with both his hands, particularly insistent near his entrance.

The simple touch had him flinching and he nearly screamed when Hikaru finally decided to slip his finger in.

Holding himself against his brother, Kaoru muffled his whimpers against his shoulder.

Hiakru lifted him slightly, holding him against the elevator's mirror, and spread his legs.

Kaoru's thoughts shattered the moment he was penetrated. Nothing else mattered but the hard burning sword-like girth in him, gently caressing his insides.

"Hmmm, you're… so tight," Hikaru sighed, burying himself deeper.

"Ha!"

_I'm making love to this person. This person so identical to me in every way. _

_This person I love even more than myself. _

The sweet taste of the sweat running down his chin… Kaoru was really delicious.

Ever thoughtful, Hikaru's fingers moved onto his member, all the while continuing his movements in him.

When Kaoru had come at last, biting his lip, the lift was filled with a particular smell, that of the white semen now coating Hikaru's fingers.

Without stopping his assault on Kaoru's adorable behind, he had brought his hand up to his mouth and lasciviously sucked it clean under the watchful gaze of Kaoru's slightly bulging eyes.

The ring of muscles around him brutally tightened. It was Hikaru's turn to widen his eyes, fixed on Kaoru's perverse smirk as he contracted his muscles to trap Hikaru's member inside him.

Stunned, Hikaru had moved, giving a few violent thrusts, before letting loose a long sigh, synonymous with ecstasy. He had closed his eyes as he released all his tension.

DING!

The elevator doors opened at last. The twins exited with a shared perverse smile upon their fine lips.


	7. At The Fair

Translator's note: I had some more trouble with the verb tenses…. I think it turned out pretty good though

…

_I feel incredibly good. _

_This place…There are so many people. But still, none of them can help me._

Behind me, I could feel him getting nearer. No matter how much I'd run, I couldn't shake him.

I was terrified. And it was so good; that shiver of fright running along my back.

My breath came short. I was pushing through people, making myself a path through the crowd.

The rides' bright lights blinded me, the smell of frying food and sweets were almost suffocating.

If he caught me, I knew what would happen to me.

The thought gave me a boost and I tried to confuse him by turning abruptly to hide behind the shooting stand.

I then started running against the current, going back the way I had come, but this time hidden from Hikaru's eyes. I had won.

That's when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around and saw, not ten meters away, my brother awkwardly getting his feet caught in the lengths of cable laid out behind the stands. He had followed me!

I sped up, agilely jumping over crates stacked up in my way without slowing.

Then, I climbed onto the edge of the bumper car arena. It was narrow and if I fell I could've injure myself pretty badly, what with the numerous kids pleasantly running into each other.

Getting of the ledge, I nearly tripped but I caught myself at the last moment by holding on to a pole. The rough surface of it scrapped my hand, the pain making my hand tingle. I then made my escape, bringing my hand to my mouth to clean off the injury. I didn't dare look behind and to see if he was still following.

Without stopping, I went through the crowd like an arrow, bumping into a few people who would shout out as I went by, but I didn't care about them. It makes me laugh, and when a guy some twenty years old threatened me, I burst out laugh and stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't see Hikaru anymore, but I kept running. However, at that rhythm, I wasn't going to last much longer.

Once I was certain he was no longer there, I stopped to buy myself a drink.

It was a game. Hikaru was the cat and I, his pray. It was kinda like a giant game of hide-and-seek.

Panting, I gulped down my milkshake, walking at a fast pace. I wondered which ride I should try while I waited for either Hikaru to find me again or the end of the evening.

I hesitated. If Hikaru had been there, we would have picked any ride and enjoyed it because we would have been together. But it's not the same. Being alone means dealing with the weight of the other's absence. I was almost wishing he would find me.

But my pride kept me from seeking him out myself. I wanted to win!

Finally, I picked the Ferris wheel. It's a classic but it's always exalting.

At least, that's what the ticket guy told me, because I myself had never been in one. These fairs are a commoner affair, so…

But I lost trail of my thought as soon as the seat started to climb in the air. The wind whipping my face as I climbed.

I was sure my hair would get messy. I felt for my barrette near my ear but it was gone.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

The voice was muffled by the sound of the wind, but I would have recognized it anywhere.

I turned around. Hikaru was waving at me, a big smile on his face. He was in the seat right behind mine…

Red, I turned back around and waited to get down. My eyes then landed on the landscape. From up there, all those lights look like fireflies. It was pretty.

The cool night air was making me shiver, I should have brought a jacket. It was the end of the summer. Walking around in a simple shirt really wasn't weather appropriate.

I could feel my anxiety mount as we still weren't going down. Time seemed frozen and I would have preferred being with Hikaru at that moment. Both to share the feeling and because I wanted to hold his hand in mine.

Finally, the wheel started to turn and the ground was getting nearer.

When my seat stopped, I jumped out and ran away just as soon.

I know, a minute before I wanted to be with him. I'm contradictory, I know. We're contradictory.

My heart was beating loudly in my eardrums. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't see him.

I slipped into the hall of mirrors. Easy to get lost, I might manage to shake him.

The problem, I was quickly realizing, was that I myself was lost in my reflection.

"Kaoruuuu…"

Hs voice was soft, almost lascivious. He knew he had me. He'd also come into the maze of mirrors, continuing the chase. He was getting closer.

I searched for the exit, knocking my elbows…I was panicking; I wanted to get out of there. Before Hikaru found me.

Finally, I found the exit! It was only a few steps away!

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Got ya!" he exclaimed triumphantly, his breath caressing the nape of my neck.

I yelped and tugged at my arm. The hold loosened and, surprised that I'd pulled free, I escaped again.

I was scared to death. I was dying of laughter. A small nervous laugh escaped my lips but I didn't really take note of it. I could still feel his warm hand on me.

This chase was terribly thrilling, like no game had been before.

I wanted him to catch me. To brutally push me against the wall, to kiss me, to….oh god, what an imagination I could have.

I smiled, laughing at myself. I decided, after being sure I'd put enough distance between us that he couldn't see me anymore, to go watch the fireworks from the river's edge.

….

I sat down on the grass. There was nobody, it was the cozy side. Everyone else must have been crowding together in the park on the other side of the bridge. But I preferred watching from far, away from the hustle and bustle. That way, I could almost pretend I didn't miss Hikaru.

Until I felt a weight on my back that made me fall in the grass.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in what I'd wanted to be an outraged voice.

"You're mine!" Hikaru answered, crawling over me and pinning my wrists down.

I threw him a bewildered look. He bent down and kissed me passionately, mistreating my lips- not that I was complaining. I simply whimpered and closed my eyes.

He rocked against me, still excited by the chase. I was too. I wanted him terribly in that instant.

I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He finally let go of my wrists and I tangled my fingers into his soft hair, already messy from the harsh wind on the Ferris wheel. I could also feel it was damp with sweat. Caressing the nape of his neck, I could feel that his skin was, too.

"You really made me run," he whispered as he nibbled on my ear.

I whined and pressed myself against him. He smiled, a spark of malice in his eye. With practiced fingers, he unbuttoned my shirt and pet my chest. Strangely, I wasn't cold. He licked my nipples with the tip of his tongue. A shiver ran through me as I watched him.

With the pad of his fingers, he touched them.

"They're so nice," he purred as he tested their hardness. "It's like your body is inviting me… you deviant."

"Yeah, that's right. In the mean time, I'm not the one who likes to chase," I replied trying to keep any tremors from my voice.

He must have seen them anyway because his smirk widened.

"But you're the one who wants to be taken here…"

"Not true!" I whimpered begrudgingly.

But he must have already known I was going to give in. Especially when he brushed his lips on my neck.

"No?"

I gripped his shoulders, sign that he'd won.

"Come on…. Ask me…" he murmured slowly licking the shell of my ear.

"Hikaru…"

The heat in the pit of my stomach; I couldn't resist the invitation.

"Take me, please…."

He didn't need to be asked twice, quickly getting rid of everything in his way.

"Doing it by the water, that's kinda romantic, no?" he whispered nonchalantly, running his hands under my thigh.

I thought back on the list we had written. I was the one who had asked for that. Of the two of us, I was without a doubt the one most inclined to romance. Ha ha, and still, I wasn't the most naïve…

I saw his face lower. First he kissed on my stomach, then his tongue, and finally his mouth, were wrapping around me.

I leaned up on my elbows so that I could watch him. I watched as he slowly sucked on me. With detachment, I admired how seriously he worked at the task. I pet his hair, encouraging. He lifted his light eyes to mine, grateful. I trembled, my legs bending. My fists closed against the ground and I came.

That's when he surreptitiously slipped a finger into my displayed entrance as I fell back. I let out a little shout at the betrayal but he quickly pulled his finger away to come kiss me.

He mouth was still viscous, and the taste wasn't exactly pleasant, but I knew it was a kind of revenge, a way to let me know he was also leading the game.

With his hand, he pushed his pants down just enough to let the essential bits out, and, without really understanding how, I found myself lying with my legs up in the air, ankles resting on his shoulders.

I was about to comment on the position when Hikaru breached me.

I let out a surprised hiccup, immediately clenching my behind. He must have felt that because a moan left his lips as he said: "Mmm, that's good."

Neither of us moved, each waiting for the other to start.

Finally, I broke the silence.

"If you don't move, I think I might die."

He buried himself slowly. I let out a sigh, my cheeks flushing.

"Ah, so… big…"

"No, it's you who's so small and ... tight…" Hikaru argued in a mocking tone, before giving up on that to really get to work.

He thrust harder, rubbing against my sensitive insides. I could feel him moving, him and his scorching length, as he hands held my hips. His breath was short as he panted more and more.

It was hard to keep my legs up as he thrust into me from underneath. I had no choice but to completely submit to his rhythm though, to the pace of his hips.

I focused on his face, so erotic during lovemaking. It was the same as mine, most probably. That touch of abandon, the adorable flush… It was heartening. The almost pained expression… I knew he was close to coming, and I wanted to watch him come, even if I'd feel guilty afterwards. But that pained expression…. As though he weren't currently pounding his twin in pure ecstasy – twin who was thoroughly enjoying being mounted by his big brother - but rather as though he were mid moral dilemma.

To come or not to come, that is the question…

"Ohhh…. YesSS! Hika…ruuu…fertilize me!"

I didn't know what I was saying anymore. There was sweat in my eyes. My body was trembling as I ascended to seventh heaven.

Suddenly, I felt it; his seed, spilling into me and filling me up to the rim.

Shyly, I brought a hand between my legs to feel the come running down as he removed his member from my orifice.

I lowered my legs, placing them on either side of his body, spread. I was satisfied, finally sated. As I was each time.

"That was wonderful," I assured him, petting his hair.

He was now pouting at me.

"I wanted to watch you come but I didn't get to…"

I wasn't surprised that we'd had the same idea. I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Next time," I told him, letting him snuggle up against my chest.


	8. Abandon

Translator's note: TECHNICALLY, it's not Wednesday anymore where I am… but I haven't gone to sleep yet so it totally counts…

This is the end of the journey, guys! It's been a fun experience for me and I hope you guy enjoyed it as well! Here's the last chapter! :D

…

He was furious.

For a moment, lighting flashed in his eyes and he really wanted to hit him. Instead, he turned his back on him and walked away.

Hikaru called out to him, but he didn't turn around.

And Hikaru found himself alone.

He shrugged. He'd get by. Nonetheless, he was concerned. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually pretty bothered by it all.

…

Kaoru had barely made it down the stairs, stomping in rage, that he regretted being carried away. Should he go up and apologize? He didn't feel guilty though, even if he was upset about fighting with his brother.

Oh well.

He grabbed his jacket and left.

…

Finally, Hikaru succumbed. He left his bedroom and ran down the stairs seeking forgiveness. But Kaoru was gone.

His anger hit him all at once. How could he have left without telling him?

…..

When it started to rain, Kaoru went back. It was late, the lights were all turned out.

Silently, he went up to their room. He opened the door slowly and saw that Hikaru was already asleep. He was saddened that he hadn't waited for him, but he didn't intent to say sorry either, so maybe it was for the better that they didn't talk to each other.

However, Kaoru was freezing to death. The rain had soaked him and his clothes were dripping onto the carpet without him noticing. He gently closed the door and undressed, leaving his clothes on the ground, then noiselessly slipped into the bed.

"You're all wet," Hikaru whispered, slipping his hands around his waist and molding himself against his back to warm him up.

"I though you were sleeping…"

"I was pretending while I waited for you."

Kaoru sighed.

"Okay, well… goodnight."

Hikaru pouted, disappointed.

"I don't feel like sleeping," he purred suggestively.

"Well, play cards. That'll keep you busy," Kaoru replied, closing his eyes.

"Kaoru…"

It was _that_ tone. The one that made you feel guilty, as if you'd kicked a cute kitten. The tone Hikaru used on the rare occasions he wanted to make amends.

"You're annoying!" Kaoru told him, turning to face his twin who was wearing a triumphant smirk.

"You love me?" he asked, giving him a light kiss.

"No, you're too dumb," Kaoru murmured with a hint of humor in his voice this time.

"You can be really mean when you try," Hikaru whimpered, petting Kaoru's thigh.

"This whole story bugs me. I'm not ready to forgive you," Kaoru warned him.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru breathed, his eyes distant.

He was avoiding his eyes, because truth was he was embarrassed. This was his fault.

Kaoru flushed a bit in the darkness. He was troubled that his brother would give up so easily. It was partly relieving, but at the same time… it was irritating.

"So you put caused this whole circus for nothing?"

"Huh?" Hikaru jumped. "But... uh… I said I was sorry! Aren't you happy?"

Kaoru didn't really know why he'd snapped; he was not happy.

He curled up, his head in the crook of his elbow.

"I was shocked," he admitted. "Even though we said we would, when you… when we started to talk about it, I panicked."

Hikaru leaned down and pet his head.

"You don't trust me?" he asked gently, though a tremor in his voice betrayed his emotions.

Kaoru lifted his head, there lips now only a few centimeters apart.

"That's not it!" he said forcefully all of a sudden.

There hands naturally found each other and Kaoru gave them a squeeze.

"It's just… It upsets me that you don't want me to touch you…"

"It's not like that!" Hikaru defended instantly.

Kaoru kissed him and he calmed down.

"I see it more a matter of abandon. I want you to be mine entirely."

As he said it, he crept closer and pulled Kaoru against him.

And against all odds…

"Okay, let's do it."

It was Kaoru who gave in.

…..

Hikaru took the handcuffs out of the sock drawer.

…..

Kaoru's body was frozen. Hikaru knelt over him and tied his lover's hands to the bed.

"You trust me, right?" he asked, looking Kaoru in the eyes.

The latter seemed on the verge of tears but let out a muffled 'yes' anyway. It wasn't because of a lack of trust… but he was nervous. He trusted Hikaru, but he liked having control over what was happening, despite the fact that he was almost always uke. He liked the power of attraction he had over Hikaru. Liked manipulating him, touching him. But now he couldn't.

All he could do was watch and wait.

…..

Hikaru didn't waste any time. His red-haired head between his legs to lick what he found there.

Kaoru clenched his fists, arcing slightly, quietly.

"Soft…" Hikaru murmured, his lips brushing the hardening length.

He played with it in his hands, petting it like an object.

Then he engulfed it in his wet and sensual mouth.

He bobbed up and down a few time, languidly, purring like a cat.

Kaoru rocked his hips up to speed things up. But that upset Hikaru who took his mouth away.

"Why?" Kaoru whined indignantly, watching him as he came up to face level.

"Because…that's how it is, ne?" Hikaru teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

Then he kissed his neck, moving slowly up under his ear. Kaoru could hardly keep himself from letting out small moans. He was trembling, trying to move away as it tickled him.

"Stop," he begged at last.

Hikaru obeyed with an amused smirk.

He went down and got to work on his nipples, attacking them with both his tongue and the tip of his fingers, lovingly watching them harden.

"Stop that!" Kaoru cried, arcing again, his body racked in pleasured tremors. "Get on with it!"

Hikaru could feel his brother's hardness, knew it might be starting to get painful. But he didn't feel like it yet.

"I want to see you let go, first. You're adorable when you give in to abandon. I just want to see give in… for once, let me take care of you my way."

Kaoru whimpered and bent his knees, spreading his legs around his brother.

Hikaru sighed and when down, tracing a burning path with his tongue. It trailed down his thighs, before he left them and let his tongue trail to the little button hidden between his soft cheeks.

Then, Kaoru screamed. The feeling was so different from what he was used to. It repulsed him a little, but at the same time…

"Ha!" he breathed, lifting his legs higher.

Once his tongue ad circled a few times, Hikaru pulled away and sat on his little brother's basin.

"God, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, out of breath and flushed.

Hikaru smiled and started to gently pet between his own legs.

"What are you…" Kaoru repeated.

Then he got it. Hikaru was taking his pleasure, right in front of his nose, alone. Without him. And it was a ay of saying 'if you want me, you're going to have to ask."

But it was exciting. Kaoru had never seen Hikaru… touch himself. His eyes were closed and his body rocked in rhythm to the speed of his hand. It was too tempting.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, frustrated.

He opened his eyes, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, relaxing completely, abandoning his struggle, sign he was ready to go.

With a half smile pulling at his lips, Hikaru placed himself between his legs, lifting his hips to penetrate him. Slowly. He went in easily, but carefully.

Kaoru spread his legs wider, a whimper caught in his throat.

He felt like his whole body was full, like Hikaru was taking up more room than he should, his member deep inside him, deeper than his gut.

Suddenly, he thrust in brutally. A cry escaped him from the surprise. His legs tensed in the air.

Hikaru started to rock into him in quick thrusts, hard and burning.

"You're getting tighter," Hikaru groaned out.

He could feel the muscle around his dick contract, warm and wet. He continued to impale himself, thrusting.

His hand strayed to his lover's straining length, tightening around it without thought as he thumbed the head.

"Oh my God!" Kaoru cried out as he came.

It was brutal. A violent convulsion shook him, he arced his back, legs tightening around Hikaru on his shoulders.

The eldest pushed the legs back and went deeper, spreading out on Kaoru, putting all his efforts in pushing up against Kaoru's soft behind.

His fingers clenched in the sheet, a bestial grunt escaped him before it turned into a whimper of ecstasy as he reached his orgasm. His head fell back. And he slumped down.

…..

A minute passed.

"Take off these goddam… the handcuffs," Kaoru asked.

Hikaru, pouty, grabbed the keys on the nightstand and took them off.

Kaoru immediately wrapped him in his arms and trapped him with his legs.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he cried, covering his face in kisses.

"M-me too," Kaoru told him, caught off guard.

He returned the too tight hug, happy with the over the top demonstration of affection. They held on tightly to each other and fell asleep that way.

And sometime before completely blacking out, Kaoru promised himself never to let Hikaru go anywhere alone. He didn't have complete trust it turned out, since clearly Hikaru could make do without him. But he would never be able to.


End file.
